


and suddenly her favorite color was blue

by dulceamor



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, F/F, Hosie, Soulmate AU, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulceamor/pseuds/dulceamor
Summary: a soulmate au in which the world is black and white until you kiss your soulmate.





	and suddenly her favorite color was blue

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote a one shot based on this same concept with the same title a while ago but it got deleted with my old account, and i didn't like how rushed it felt towards the end (it was also written in my notes on my iPhone so it just felt very sloppy) so i decided to write this new version. <3
> 
> hope you like it :) kudos and comments are well appreciated!

The world that Josie lives in is black and white, it’s all she’s ever known, deep down she fears that maybe she’ll never get to experience what colors look like. It almost seems to her like the world is dead. She looks at the things around her, looks at the sunset and finds the same two boring colors, black and white, and she thinks; _what would a world with colors look like?_

It’s more the curiosity that eats her alive, knowing that there are other people who experience different things based on the colors, she knows that Lizzie looks happier, a couple of times she’s tried to describe the sunset to Josie, she uses words as; _bright, happy and beautiful._

It makes Josie giggle, mostly because Lizzie sucks at describing things to her, she lacks the words and always pushes her eyebrows together trying to find the perfect word. But Josie also envies her, even though she knows it’s wrong and that she should be happy for her twin sister. Not everyone is as lucky as Lizzie to find their soulmate at such a young age, it takes decades for some and others just.. They just never find the person who’s supposed to complete them.

There’s been a few times where Josie has believed to find her own soulmate, some people claim that you just _know _when you meet your soulmate, that something within you changes and there’s something like an invisible magnet that just keeps on pushing you towards their direction. Others, like Lizzie, could have their soulmate in front of them and they wouldn’t even notice it.

Josie liked to play with the thought of meeting hers, she wanted it to be something like in the movies, dramatic and romantic. Something like standing in the rain and just leaning in to kiss the person, opening your eyes and suddenly seeing this boring world being brought back to life.

"What are you thinking about?" The dark voice suddenly pulling her back from her thoughts makes her heart skip a beat, and she probably jumped at the sound which makes Rafael chuckle briefly before saying; "Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you." He puts down the tower of books in his hands on the desk and pulls out the chair in front of her to get seated.

Josie feels her cheeks starting to burn, feeling slightly embarrassed by her reaction to his voice. "No, it’s fine. I was just so lost in my own thoughts..." She says, giving him a reassuring smile.

"I could tell." He teases her.

Rafael Waithe.

He was the second person she believed was her soulmate, although now thinking about it, she realizes how ridiculous it sounds.

When Josie first met Rafael she didn’t feel anything special, she thought he was handsome and cute, she liked his broad shoulders and the way he always made sure to look after his foster brother Landon. In a way, he reminded her of herself, minus the aggression. It wasn’t until a few hangouts and parties in the woods that Josie started to enjoy his company. She had some sort of desire to be close to him, he felt very special and she wanted nothing more than to spend ever second of the day with him. She would later realize that it was just a silly crush.

Rafael was very outspoken and social, not the slightest shy. He caught up pretty quickly that the brunette had more in interest than just a friendship, he decided to ask her out. Josie still remembers the way her stomach felt when he approached her, like literal butterflies were roaming around. They got along, had fun together, laughs being exchanged and smiles never fading when they were with each other. It was going so well, _too _well.

But Josie learnt at a very young age to not expect too much, expecting things just leaves you disappointed. She told herself that he wasn’t her soulmate, this way it would hurt less when they kissed and the world would remain the way it had always been. She would save herself from heartbreak. But secretly, she was hoping for her search to be over, that he would be the one for her.Rafael didn’t care much about the soulmate thing, he always said something along the lines; _not everyone is destined to find their soulmate and that’s okay._

One night, when they went to the garden per Josie’s request to watch the stars and maybe get a glimpse of a shooting star, Rafael said; _I believe we have more than one soulmate in this world, I mean.. Having a soulmate can be more than just one thing right? It doesn’t mean it has to just be romantically, a friend could be your soulmate. A soulmate can be whoever helps you grow and develop, and that could be anyone. Not just your partner._

Josie remembers agreeing with him, thinking that it sounded better than not having one at all.

A month later when they finally shared a kiss and Josie felt those butterflies in her stomach, she opened her eyes again, still hoping that this would be the time she sees something different, but her smile faded as she realized the sky remained as black as it always had.

But then she was reminded by his words and she didn’t feel disappointment or sadness of any kind. She found her soulmate.

A different kind of soulmate.

Rafael Waithe wasn’t meant to bring her black and white world into colors, he was her friend, someone who would help her in different ways. And she was fine with that.

The library was slowly getting more crowded and Josie realizes it's time for her to leave, she gathers all her books, "Leaving so soon?" Rafael asks, sounding slightly confused.

"Yeah, the library is getting kind of crowded so I’m just going to leave before MG comes walking in and traps me with some comic book." She explains, giving him a soft smile as she gets up from her chair and grabs her books. "Besides.. It’s a beautiful day and I was thinking about going for a walk." She says, holding the books tight to her chest.

Rafael nods, leaning against the chair while playing with a pencil between his fingers, "Do you want me to make you company?" He asks.

Josie shakes her head, "No it’s okay." As those words left her mouth her eyes caught a young girl walking into the library, she watched the girl for a few seconds before turning her head back to Rafael, this time her eyes were filled with curiosity as she proceeded to ask; "What does her eyes look like?"

It wasn’t a secret that Dana and Rafael had been seeing each other, they weren’t subtle at all with the heavy flirting they did so publicly. How ever, the real shock came when they exchanged a kiss during a drunk truth or dare, no one expected anything to come out of it, when suddenly Dana said; _oh my god._

The irony.

The boy who couldn’t care less about finding his one true love was the fastest one to find her and during a childish game like truth or dare.

Rafael turns his head to see who Josie is talking about, when he turns his head back to her she could see the big smile spreading across his face. He leans in closer to Josie.

"Her eyes are what you imagine nature and life to look like, her eyes are the color of the trees when they have fresh leafs, the color of the plants while they’re alive. Her eyes makes you feel balanced and at peace, like you’ve finally found a grip of what you’re doing and you love it."

Josie listens closely to his words and feels thankful for the fact that he doesn’t just give her one or three words like Lizzie does, the description sounds lovely.

"They’re _green_." He tells her.

Green.

Josie nods, as if she knew what it would look like. She thinks it sounds like something she would like, a color that could become her favorite. "I like that." Josie says.

"Me too." Rafael smiles.

…

Josie likes being in the garden, she likes breathing in the fresh air, sitting by the rock and looking up at the sky. She spends an embarrassing amount of time just looking at the clouds and the shapes. Besides that she likes looking at the flowers too. She manages to spend five minutes in the garden until she hears the sound of MG’s voice blending in with Lizzie’s laughs.

"You did not.." She hears Lizzie say, disbelief in her voice, then she lets out another laugh while holding onto MG’s hand.

The way she acts around him is so different from the way she’s so used to seeing Lizzie, the constant tension she usually walks around with disappears around him, her body seems more relaxed around him too and her eyes are more alive than she’s ever seen them. "Hey, there you are." Lizzie says when her eyes finally meet Josies. "I was looking for you." 

"You were?" Josie says, watching the way MG lets go of her hand and instead puts his arm around his girlfriend and pulls her closer. "Yeah, we have a tour to do. Don’t tell me you forgot?" Lizzie replies, looking slightly offended.

MG places a kiss on her cheek, "I guess this means I should go so you two can get on with it." He smiles.

Lizzie shakes her head, looking at him with big puppy eyes. "Ooor.. You could stay?" She suggests with a soft smile. "It’ll be fun, I promise!" She adds.

Josie smiles at herself as she watches them, just looking at them she feels the love they have for each other, the look they give each other tells it all, there’s so much admiration.

MG kisses her quickly, both smiling as their lips part from each other. "I would love to but I really need to study." He says. "I’ll see the two of you later." He adds before leaving them.

Josie is convinced that if it weren’t for the fact that this is her sister and her best friend, she would probably think their newfound love is gross and cringe, but instead she feels warmness spreading in her body. "Cute." She smiles.

Lizzie returns the smile, cheeks becoming slightly darker, "What drives you to the garden?" She asks instead, trying to change the subject.

Maybe the way Rafael spoke about the color green, how he said the plants are green and all she can do is just try to imagine it. She shrugs, "I don’t know." She replies, taking a look on the clock on her wrist. "I guess we should go to meet the new student."

As they’re walking back into the school Josie notices a small crowd of confused witches standing in a small circle. That is until a girl with very dark hair makes her dramatic entrance and suddenly they seem less confused when Penelope waves her hand to tell them to follow her.

As the group walks past them Penelope locks eyes with Josie, she smirks and says; "Hey Jojo." With a deep and raspy voice. Before Josie can even say something she disappears.

Lizzie follows her with her gaze, she makes a disapproving face. "Penelope Park." She says it like it’s some sort of disease.

Penelope Park.

The third and last person Josie believed to be her soulmate. It was a recent break up, so to say that Josie was fully over her wasn’t really true. Penelope just had a way of making anyone feel special, a certain spark. Maybe that’s why Josie liked her so much, because she felt special around her.

The daring witch had always caught Josie’s attention, ever since she first stepped into the school. She was confident, strong, outspoken and intelligent. She had a way with words like no one in their age had, she loved to break the rules. She was kind of like the `_bad boy´._

Penelope was selfish and cold, she always spoke what was on her mind, always went for what she wanted, not ever seeming to care about who it hurt. She was pretty much the opposite to what Josie was.

Josie would rather keep the truth to herself if she knew it was going to hurt someone, she would rather help someone even if it meant giving up something she wanted for herself. She was selfless, but selfless in a way that was starting to break her.

They were _opposites_ and even though Josie had always thought about how pretty Penelope was, she never ever thought the feeling could be mutual. Penelope had always teased her and her good behavior, but it was tolerable. But one day something changed and Penelope wouldn’t back off, sometimes Josie felt confused if she was teasing her in a flirty way or if that was just her personality.

But not knowing what it was made it funnier for her, it was tempting to be around her. She never really knew what she would get around Penelope and she liked playing that game with her.

She liked the surprises that came with her.

Penelope made her feel a lot of mixed emotions, she encouraged her to take risks and do things for the good of her own, telling her that she couldn’t live a life where she was just pleasing everyone around her but herself, and it was true.

Their relationship grew complicated, while Penelope wanted Josie to be her own person, she couldn’t understand that it takes time. Step by step. She wanted the change to come quickly, always saying stuff like; _stop letting Lizzie boss you around. be your own person._

It started to feel suffocating and Josie felt that maybe Penelope just wasn’t satisfied with the person she was. She felt like she had to be somewhere else around her and she didn’t know if she liked it.

But she thought that if Penelope was so dedicated to her it had to mean something, that _maybe _she was her soulmate, because isn’t this what soulmates are supposed to do? Help you grow?

When they finally kissed Josie felt all the things you’re supposed to feel, the butterflies, the sparks as if electricity was flooding through her body. She felt a warm and fuzzy feeling in her stomach and although they were outside with the cold wind blowing against her skin, she felt like her skin was one fire.

It felt so _right._

Until she opened her eyes and the world remained dead.

That night she felt her heart drop to her feet.

She remembers the desperation in Penelope’s voice; "S_ometimes the colors don’t start showing up until days later."_

Penelope tried hard to save their relationship, but as the days went by and Josie woke up in her cold world, the relationship died.

Penelope blamed their fallout on Lizzie.

After that Josie stopped searching and having those thoughts that her soulmate was near her, she realized that trying to find the one and then losing who she thought it was, hurt more than just waking up in a black and white world.

She decided to leave this to faith, if it was meant to be, it would happen, right?

And if it wasn’t, then maybe black and white wasn’t that bad.

…

It’s late at night when Josie wakes up, her body is so warm she thinks it might be one fire and her throat feels dry. She instantly gets up from her bed, quietly slipping into her slippers and trying to get out of the room without waking Lizzie, the last thing she wants is Lizzie to complain all day about ’ruining her beauty sleep’.

She walks out to the corridor, feels the cold air against her skin and puts her arms around herself while cursing herself for not grabbing a robe, hopefully no one will be in the kitchen at this time.

When she walks into the kitchen she nearly jumps at the sight of Hope sitting on the kitchen counter, she holds a glass of milk in her hand and a cookie in the other. "Holy shit." Josie breathes, her hand on her chest, feeling the way her heart is racing.

Hope turns her head towards her, doesn’t seem bothered at all. "Did I scare you? I’m sorry." She says, trying to hold down her chuckle but fails.

Hope Mikaelson.

The first person Josie ever thought was her soulmate, way before she could fully understand what it meant.

The first time Josie met Hope she was just a little kid, she remembers it like it was yesterday. She remembers sitting in the library with Lizzie when she heard her father’s voice, but a little more high pitched, the way he spoke to the little kids in the school. She turned her head around and saw a little girl, her hand holding tight to her mother as her curious eyes looked around the library. Josie remembers thinking that she had the face of a doll, big eyes that looked lighter than her own dark eyes, her hair was straight and long, pouty lips, she seemed to have freckles. She thought she looked beautiful, a beauty that wasn’t from this world.

Then suddenly the little girl’s eyes locked with Josie’s and she remembers feeling like time stopped, the little girl gave her a shy smile and Josie felt more than just silly butterflies in her stomach, more like the whole damn zoo. Something in the air changed when they looked at each other, it felt like there was an invisible magnet, pulling her closer to Hope, but Josie fought that urge to move closer to her. The only thing she knew was that this was exactly where she needed to be in this moment.

Every time Hope would talk to her Josie would feel her cheeks burning, her tongue would get tied up and her fingers would nervously play with her hair. She had a lot of things she wanted to tell Hope, she wanted them to be friends but every time the little girl came close to her, all the thoughts in her head disappeared and she got nervous.

Because of Josie’s shyness she didn’t talk to Hope much as a child, but she would watch her a lot. It wasn’t until Josie was twelve and they were forced into a project together that Josie managed to actually talk to her, without getting her tongue all tied up. She enjoyed being in Hope’s company, it felt so peaceful being next to her and time would just fly away when they were together.

Hope didn’t feel like a stranger to Josie, somehow it felt like Josie had known Hope forever. Almost as if they had been friends in a previous life and they were just crossing paths again. It’s a rare feeling, a feeling you only feel with a few people.

All those feelings Josie felt as a kid never really went away, even up to this day she feels her heart starting to race when she sees Hope somewhere around the school, or when she’s caught staring at her, which she does _a lot_. But in her defense, she’s caught Hope looking at her just as many times.

How ever, Josie quickly realized Hope couldn’t be her soulmate, even if it felt as right as it did.

Because a couple of years later Landon arrived to their school and the way he made Hope feel couldn’t compare to what Josie and Hope had together as friends. She remembers feeling like her blood was boiling when Hope would sit and describe his light eyes and guess what color they were, the way her smile would grow by the mention of his name just made her feel like a wave of sickness had hit her, and she knew she wasn’t supposed to feel like this.

Seeing Hope with Landon hurt in a way that Josie couldn’t describe and that’s when she decided to slowly leave Hope and everything that came with her behind. As Josie tried to forget about Hope she realized that every time she walked into a room, Hope was already there or on her way there. It almost felt as if something was telling them they were supposed to be together.

Josie ignored it and managed to push down all those feelings, and soon she was feeling things for other people like Rafael and Penelope.

"No, it’s fine. It’s just so late I wasn’t expecting anyone to be here." Josie says, walking over to the fridge and grabbing a water bottle. She turns her head back to Hope, who’s still sitting on the kitchen counter, her thick and long hair tied up into a messy bun and her skin paler than usual. "What are you doing here at three am?" She asks, opening the bottle.

Hope doesn’t say anything for a few seconds, seems like she’s thinking about what to say, almost as if she doesn’t know why she’s there either. "Couldn’t sleep, you?"

"Yeah, same." Josie replies.

It’s quiet for a brief moment, just the two girls looking at each other as if they’re trying to think about something to talk about. Then Hope breaks the silence; "I heard the new girl is cute." She says while breaking the eye contact to open a cookie jar. She grabs one and offers it to Josie, but she shakes her head.

The last thing Josie needs right now is sugar. "Uhm.. Yeah, I guess she’s cute." Josie shrugs, noticing the playful smile that Hope gives her. "Oh stop it." Josie shakes her head and laughs.

Hope lets out a small giggle and Josie feels a warm feeling in her stomach by the sound,"What? I didn’t say anything." She says trying to sound as innocent as she can. She takes a bite of her cookie, "What if she’s your _soulmate_?" She teases her.

Josie rolls her eyes, "What if she _isn’t_?" She fires back with the same mysterious tone in her voice while raising her eyebrow.

"Hmm.. You might have a point." Hope says and Josie can tell how the playful mood she was in disappears and she looks like something might be troubling her. She doesn’t say anything for a few seconds, eyes staring at the floor before she lifts her gaze again. "Have you ever felt like.. Like you’re so sure that someone _is _the one and you’re ready to bet your life on it.. Only for them to not be it?"

Sounds like Hope has spent a lot of time thinking about it.

Unfortunately it’s a feeling Josie knows too well. "Landon?" Josie simply asks, knows that they recently broke up and frankly, she can’t think of anyone else that Hope could be talking about.

Hope has a confused look on her face for a brief second, she pushes her eyebrows together and moves as if someone just struck her. Almost as if Landon is the last person in her mind. "Uhm.. Yeah." She sounds unsure. She tucks a piece of her hair that’s fallen out of her bun, behind her ear and takes a look around the kitchen.

Josie doesn’t know if she should walk up to her and give her a comforting hug, or if maybe that would be inappropriate so she stays by the fridge, instead offering a soft smile. "I thought Rafael was my soulmate." She says. "Then I thought it was Penelope."

"Penelope?"

Josie nods, "Crazy huh?" She laughs.

…

"Crazy huh?" Josie leans against the fridge and lets out a laugh that instantly makes Hope feel better and warm inside. Even though Josie sounds like a five year old when she laughs, it’s the kind of sound she would never get tired of hearing, and she’s missed hearing it.

"Yeah, why would you think _she’s_ your soulmate?" Hope asks, doesn’t mean to spit it out like she’s jealous or anything, she honestly doesn’t understand why Josie would believe that. She’s not Penelope’s friend but she remembers thinking there was no way their relationship would work when she started seeing them walking hand in hand around school.

Matter of fact, she remembers feeling a wave of irritation hit her when she saw the way Penelope intertwined their fingers together, so much that she had to turn around and walk the opposite direction because the thought of them two together was too much for her.

Just like when she first heard that Rafael was taking Josie out on a date, not only did she feel her blood boiling, she also felt her stomach turn. She convinced herself that the feelings she was feeling was based on the fact that she knew Josie deserved more than what the world could give her, and Rafael would never be able to even give her half of it. She told herself that the problem was Rafael, if someone else had asked Josie out who she knew was worthy of her, she wouldn't feel sick.

Something she would later realize was nothing but a damn lie. Rafael wasn't the problem, the problem was that she didn't want to see Josie with anyone else.

Josie shrugs, "I like the idea of finding my soulmate." She replies.

Don’t they all? Hope thinks to herself. "Who else did you think was your.. Soulmate?" She asks with curiosity, and maybe a small part of her wishing that Josie had thought Hope was hers, just like Hope had thought Josie was hers once.

"W-who else?" Josie repeats the question.

Hope nods, "Yeah?"

Josie looks down at the floor and drags her foot, something she tends to do when she’s doubting what to say or she's nervous. She lifts her head and shakes it. "No one else." She replies, breaking eye-contact and running her hand through her short hair.

Hope feels a small lump in her stomach but ignores it. "What about you?" Josie asks with a soft voice. "Tell me about the people you thought were yours.. Except for Landon."

"Why were you so sure that I was talking about Landon earlier?" Hope asks instead. Their recent break up had nothing to do with the whole soulmate thing, matter of fact, Hope had known for quite some time now that he wasn’t hers. She loved him, but not in the way she was supposed to.

She loved him in a way that felt safe, she loved him for all the wrong reasons, like the first one being that he _couldn’t _die and that he would never leave her alone in this world. She loved him because he was the _safer_ option.

"Who else would you be talking about?" Josie asks slightly confused, as far as she’s concerned the only person Hope has ever been romantically interested in is Landon. "Is there someone else?" She carefully asks, as if she’s scared to step on any toes. "You don’t have to tell me.. Unless you want to?"

"There _was _someone else."

Someone who was constantly running in her mind, someone who would always appear wherever she went, someone who made her feel guilty for not being able to let go and give Landon the love he deserved, someone who had _always _been there but she had been to dumb to realize.

Josie’s eyes lit up, curiosity filling her. "Who?"

"It’s stupid." Hope says, starting to regret her words. She feels her cheeks starting to burn and she quickly covers her face with her hands.

She hears the sound of Josie’s slippers coming closer to her, "Tell me!" She says with excitement in her voice.

Hope shakes her head and laughs at the tone in her voice, she sounds like a little kid. "Nuh uh." She says, parting her fingers and meeting Josie’s eyes.

"Can I guess?" Josie asks.

Hope nods, feeling her heart starting to beat faster and harder.

"Is it a boy?"

Hope shakes her head.

Josie seems surprised to know that Hope doesn’t just like boys and has had her eyes on a girl. "Does she still go to this school?"

"Yup." Hope puts down her hands on her thighs, "Never mind Josie. You should go to bed."

Josie rolls her eyes, "You’re no fun Hope Mikaelson."

"Okay fine, I’ll tell you." Hope says, noticing the way Josie’s eyes grow bigger with excitement and a smile grows on her lips.

There’s another silence, but this one is long with so much tension in the air you could cut it with a knife, Hope takes a deep breathe, feeling how nervous she’s starting to get and regretting saying that she would tell her. She feels Josie grab both her hands and her heart skip a beats, her touch is warm and soft. Josie intertwines their fingers and gives her an encouraging smile, "I’m not going to judge you if it’s Penelope."

Hope raises both her eyebrows and nearly drops her jaw to the floor, she tries her best to not burst out laughing. "_What_? _Oh_, _God_, _no_!"

Her reaction makes both girls burst into laughter while Josie still holds onto her hands.

Hope likes the way her tiny hands fit so perfectly with her own. She likes this, the two of them sitting in the middle of the night laughing at something as stupid as Penelope Park being her soulmate.

Hope thinks she could do this forever, just sit and talk with Josie about anything and laugh at the silly things. "So, who is it?" Josie finally asks again when they gather themselves.

And for a brief moment Hope thinks about telling her the truth, about telling her that she used to think Josie was her soulmate because no one could make her feel the way that she did. But instead she pulls back her hands, "I need to get some sleep, Jo."

A nickname she hasn’t used in a long time.

"Fine. Maybe one day you’ll tell me about this mysterious girl." Josie says, taking a few steps back. "Goodnight Hope." She smiles.

Hope returns the smile, "Goodnight."

When Josie turns around and leaves her alone in the kitchen, Hope feels her body aching to be closer to her, as if something is pulling her closer to her, but she ignores that feeling. Instead she takes a look through the window and watches the silver moon at the top of the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me your thoughts! :)
> 
> if you want to talk about hosie or anything legacies related, feel free to hit me up on twitter @ saltzmns


End file.
